


Generations

by CakeIvy



Category: Dead Man's Party - Fandom, Six Flags - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeIvy/pseuds/CakeIvy
Summary: Dr. Fright's meeting about the new year.





	1. Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> I've made stories like these before, based off of Six Flags Great Adventure's Fright Fest, and they were (in my opinion) very cringy Lol. So this one that I've made isn't now technically going to be "weird" as it should be said. But it's based off of the experience that all the ghouls of 2015 had and how many of them disappeared from 2016.

 

The park was doused in bright sunlight, each sparkle of white shimmering off of the metal tracks of the rides and shining off the dull gravely stones on the ground. It was a sunny Saturday and the park would normally open at around 10-12 A.M., however it was made clear the gates would open near 1 P.M. because of the odd sightings around the area. Behind one of the famous coasters, Nitro, sat a lone ghoul in the emerald grass. His back faced the ride and his fingers once or twice rolled through the clear water, causing it to constantly ripple far out and fade. 

This was Blaze. A very saddened Blaze. It even looked like his frizzy black hair was drooped down to cover his primary colored eyes. His silver chain necklace that he occasionally wore wasn’t hanging from his neck anymore either, which was an odd sight for any ghoul to see. He was seen as a rockstar type of guy with a gangster-like attitude but a very big heart. 

He was just informed of Kelly’s passing, who was similar to a brother to him. They’ve always had fun with each other and sometimes they were the two trouble makers that caused Dr. Fright so much nerve. 

Fun times.

However, Blaze understood why he had to go. Every year could have been so much different or simply the  
same. Identical songs, memorable ghouls from the past, or additions to the stage. Though, he appreciated Otto was still alive.. But he was given an extra life of mortality and it was a good chance they would never see one another again. Those were rare. Extremely rare. Otto was lucky enough Dr. Fright lent him the responsibility of reliving his life, if it still meant he had to go through it all over once more. 

Blaze looked up at the blue sky and the barely moving clouds. He decided it would be best to go back to the stage, pushed himself up from the ground, and turned around. Only, surprisingly, to be met with Russell, his identical ghoul friend. The only difference in their appearance were the brown and white feathers in Russell's black and white spotted bandana. 

Russell was walking towards the same spot Blaze had been sitting until he realized he was looking directly at him. He stopped only a couple feet away from him and smiled reassuringly. 

“Oh hey! Blazey, I was looking for you earlier. This was the last place I expected you to be.” Russell said with a nervous chuckle, raising one eyebrow. 

Faking a smile, Blaze started walking again and past Russell. He turned around in confusion and followed the sorrowful ghoul, watching him attentively. He’s never seen him like this. Blaze kept his eyes to the grassy ground as he walked, hands in his pockets, and seemed to be walking in a sort of rush. 

Russell frowned and quickly jumped in front of the rockstar. Blaze didn’t notice the action he took and bumped his head into his chest, springing back in alarm. With the small amount of adrenaline rush flowing through him, he stared at him for a moment before giving Russell the look of ‘What in the world are you doing?’. The second twin did not approve of this new act Blaze was putting on and seconds later, he sighed and fixed the sleeves of his lavender shirt.

“Listen.. I know this is about Kelly. I miss him too.” Russell stated softly. Blaze opened his mouth to say something but shut himself up when he felt Russell’s fingers brush his black bangs away from his eyes. “You know it was for the best. I understand you’ll miss him but he’ll be up there, in the stars. And down here.” He placed the palm of his hand on Blaze’s chest.

Looking down at his hand and back up again, Blaze didn’t pretend the smile that was planted on his lips this time. 

“I know.” He stuttered. A tear rolled down his pale cheek and he quickly wiped it away, not wishing for his confidence to be crushed by Russell’s words. 

Russell patted his shoulder and stepped around him, trudging back over to the trail that lead back near Congo Rapids. He angled his head to the right to get a glimpse of Blaze. “Well? You coming back?” He questioned, shortly smirking at his duplicate. 

Blaze grinned. “Yea. Sorry.” He ran to Russell’s side and followed him out of the restricted area behind Nitro and finally back out into the real park. 

***

Once Russell and Blaze returned to their natural zone, they both immediately noticed that something wasn’t right. The poster for Demon District was obviously attached up over the original Movie Town sign, however no demons were running around all over the place. The ebony radioactive barrels were scattered around like they should be, the same partially destroyed police car was enclosed in the silver fencing, and thick fumes still drifted through the air. They didn’t identify it as a problem and it may have just been a coincidence upon their return.

“C’mon.” Russell gestured to go forward. Blaze nodded suspiciously and cautiously walked through the hellish district. Nothing occurred; not the slightest sound of motors or chainsaws in the distance. 

All of the uncomfortable feelings in his gut vanished when his sight was locked onto their stage, where Dr. Fright stood and noticeably speaking to all of servants who were gathered outside of the metal fence. Blaze smiled in relief, knowing he would have eventually meet up with another familiar face. He nudged Russell playfully and raced to the whole group, while the other trotted behind patiently. 

“That’s the Blaze I like to see.” Russell murmured happily.

Blaze laughed in amusement and glared back  
at his close friend, showing pure joy in his eyes. Yet, he noted a  
worried expression on Russell and before he could process why this was, he accidentally crashed into one of the ghouls in the concerted group. All of them leapt back in disturbance when the two were sent to the hard ground with an “Oof!,” prompting Dr. Fright to halt his speech and stare down at the small clump of confusion. 

First, his sadness had gotten to him earlier that day near the back of the park. Now, it was his own luck that was turning on him and possibly wanting him to suffer every horrible moment. Who he crashed into was Billy, the one ghoul that was undoubtedly mental in both social and physical ways. He was a mute and looked as if he came from one of the Dead Man’s Parties in their first years of Fright by Night. Frizzed grey and white hair, bright yellow eyes that resembled a cat’s, and ripped up clothing that was not quite acceptable for the ghoul’s new traditions that year.

Billy looked up at Blaze in fury and irritation. He snarled loudly, baring his sharp fangs to the dominant one. Unexpectedly, Russell wrapped his arms under Blaze’s arms and yanked him upwards just in time before the animalistic ghoul snapped his jaws in the direction of the other’s bare skin. 

“Yea, we’re not having any of that.” Russell muttered bitterly, pulling Blaze backwards like he was an unmoving, stunned mortal. “Are you okay?” He asked and leaned his head down.

Blaze hardly nodded and tugged his body away from Russell’s grip while also trying his best to keep his distance from the fierce spirit. He took a glance up at their leader, catching a look of annoyance from the accidental conflict. Without any additional complaints, Billy huffed and stood back up on his feet; more closer to his beloved friends Steven and Wendi. 

“As I was saying..” Dr. Fright began. “We must discuss the new year. This frightful generation is coming to an end and I must admit, you all have come to impress me. That’s why I am rewarding you with two new subjects about our long-lived show.”

Rewarding? Blaze mused. He eyed the entire group, trying to spot any puzzled looks forming on their faces. He came to admit; there was! All the girls– Kristy, Diana, Marisa, Wendi, Kristin, and Melissa– beginning to murmur quietly and send each other unsettled looks, unsure of what the Doctor meant. What did he aim for when he stated those words? They definitely hoped they were permitted into another new year of Fright Fest or a couple of their catchy songs could be replaced. 

Honestly, Evanescence’s song ‘Bring Me To Life’ was getting old. And that was even coming from Kristy!  
All the boys– Steven, LaVon, and Rashawn– just seemed to be cool with it. Billy, on the other hand, didn't seem to care and was only struggling to tear the green fabric off of his jacket. 

“With all respect, sir.. I do not approve of interrupting you, but– what do you mean by ‘reward?’” LaVon stepped in, asking the one question that was on everybody's mind. 

Dr. Fright smiled and paced around the floor of the stage, gently holding onto his velvet cape. “I contributed to a deal. A very fine one. Ghoulmaster, you see, clearly stopped his shows in the castle. However, someone like him doesn't easily like giving up these frightfully fun musicals.” He declared clearly, then faced the small audience. “He has lent us more territory.” 

Now, that was a big deal. Ghoulmaster, the king of darkness– leader of goblins, ghosts, and monsters– anything that was in the topic of blood and guts, was an extremely strict ghoul. Although he deeply cared for his own servants, he had laws that would make them feel.. less cared for. His reign lasted for seven long years until he gave in, though he remained on his own grounds. Handing over much more room for them to move was.. Spectacular! 

“So you mean.. We can move the stage!” Diana exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together. Dr. Fright nodded calmly, provoking a couple of the girls behind Diana to jump up and down in glee. 

Fright realized this excitement and gestured with his hands to lower it down. “Wait, wait wait.” They all stopped their cheering and froze in their spots. “Listen, I am happy too. But he chose which areas we can return back to or take place of.” None of them replied, so he took that as a sign to carry on. “We agreed with these four zones. We can stay where we are, go back to the Big Wheel, the Batman Stunt Arena behind us, or the boardwalk zone.” 

Everyone instantly had stubborn looks on their faces, especially Rashawn. 

“You mean, we get to choices of our original stage places, or two new ones that aren’t even.. Possibly capable of?” Rashawn asked outloud, stepping closer to the stage in a demanding way. 

“Not capable of? Of what, may I ask, Jamar? We’ll all comfortably fit around the boardwalk, and.. well, maybe it was a bizarre idea of the Batman Stunt Arena.” Dr. Fright replied. He scratched the back of his head with a worried chuckle. 

“Well? Then what’s your choice?” Rashawn questioned. 

Dr. Fright glared down at the red-haired ghoul and down at the black metal flooring, trying to figure out what he should say to his subjects. In the most truthful way, he didn’t technically have an answer for them. He couldn’t blurt out one random area and think it would fit their pleasing. He began to think. Their mothers and fathers in the early years loved the Big Wheel. More room, more freedom for the tuneful dancing patterns in the songs, and it fortunately gained guest’s undivided attention. They all enjoyed where they were at the moment, however it may have been time to move on. The boardwalk was a.. Clever idea. Except for the clowns, the colored lights and familiar songs around the carnival section would match the whole style of our show!

Dr. Fright beamed at the idea, yet his happy expression changed to a dumbfounded one, realizing he was only staring into space. He shook his head to free his brain from every thought and fixed his jacket.

“Erm.. you know what? Why don’t we practice today?” Dr. Fright suggested.

The girls and boys switched perplexed looks. 

“But we have about.. Five hours left until the first showing! We don’t need practice.” Wendi giggled and played with the wire on her telephone prop. She looked up to see Dr. Fright giving her a look that made her think twice about what she said.

She understood and glanced around for some type of excuse. Wendi turned her body and stomped on Steven’s foot– the only ghoul close enough to her– and he leaped up in a yelp of pain. Quickly shoving Billy towards him as a lie that he did it, she motioned her hands to them both. 

“See! They’re not getting along, doc!” Wendi declared. Billy turned to Wendi with his arms spread out, confused by her little fib. He whirled back around at his crazy friend and smiled sheepishly. “I’m 100% we need more practice.”

Bringing his fingers to his temple, Dr. Fright sighed. He felt a headache coming on. The start of a new day with the same old foolish behavior, like they were undead children. “Alright.. Get in your places.”


	2. The Clown Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Fright and his wife, Diana, desire to have a small talk with the Trail Leaders of Circus Psycho and Big Top Terror.

After the possibly hour long practice round on stage– which was purposely prompted by Wendi’s ridiculous lie–, Dr. Fright and Diana figured they would have needed to break away from the hyper ghouls. The Doctor’s only wish was for them to be alone for a couple hours. Finally. A lot of creatures from the Wastelanders to the Voodoo Sorcerers never acknowledged their previous marriage and they usually found them strolling through the park together; acting like an independent couple. Some found it cute, some found it odd. The two could care less about the undead’s opinions. It never angered them!

Diana skipped closer to the Doctor of fright and gently grasped his hand, suddenly pulling him along with her. He chuckled by her chippy behavior. 

“Oh, you're nuts, love.” Dr. Fright said and felt the grip of her fingers tighten.  


Swiftly twirling around, Diana pecked the tip of his nose and giggled playfully. This, this was very normal behavior for her. Jumping around like a little kid, a tiny tiger cub, a scurrying chipmunk. Dr. Fright adored it..

However, his love for her “clutsy” mood dissolved away and his mental consciousness returned. The only reason he actually came out through the border of the boardwalk was to have a little conversation about their awarded territories. 

To the Queen of Clown’s. Maria.

Unfortunately, he didn’t precisely inform his wife that that’s where they were heading. She merely thought they were having a nice walk throughout the entire park. Diana and Dr. Fright walked straight under the bloodied plastic sign that read: Circus Psycho. The letters of ‘Circus’ were a bold sun yellow, outlined in an Persian orange and styled in a festival pattern. Underneath the six letters was the word ‘Psycho,’ drawn out in deep crimson blood that had been dried out for quite a long while. Fright could have swore, in his perspective, there was fresh dark shades of blood trickling down the two wooden beams that held the sign in its place.. Or was it black?

He ignored it and carried onward where many carnival games stood. Diana scanned the colorful section, catching a few rainbow killer jesters cackling and messing around. She swallowed in fear– even a courageous ghoul like her was horrified by those sick clowns– and leaned in closer to her dead husband once they continued on. 

“Where is she?..” Diana heard Dr. Fright mutter under his breath.

She looked up at him and furrowed her brow. “Maria?”

“Yes. She’s normally out here. If her servants are out, she has to be-” Dr. Fright replied but eventually paused, spying a higher figure through the gaps of one of the ring tossing games. The garnet hair gave it away. “Never mind, there she is.” 

Dr. Fright darted forward and accidentally yanked Diana along with him, producing a startled shriek from her. Silently cursing, she held onto his sleeve and sprinted down the trail with him.

The two gained closer to the towering Queen. Every step set off a recognizable vibe to the red and white striped dress that she wore to the kaleidoscopic stripes that dangled off her shoulders, resembling each element of a leader. The Clown Queen heard the incoming footsteps and she turned her head to the two ghouls who were bolting in her direction. She steadily stepped back. 

Behind her, a bright peach-colored culture waddled out. It was a gigantic beast; evil cream eyes, ember scales that layered most of its rotting skin except for the feathered muscles, and enormous torn, leathery wings. 

“Visitors.. my dear ghouls, Evan and Diana..” Maria spoke softly. 

The vulture Trail Leader, Crobble, widely opened its rusty beak and revealed many piercing teeth lining its dark gums. It snapped its beak back shut, followed by a loud crack from the strong impact. “Visitors~..” It hissed, repeating the same word as Maria’s, similar to what a parakeet would do. 

“What’s your reason for being here? Is everything alright?” Maria asked.

Dr. Fright nodded reassuringly and released his grip on Diana’s hand. He gradually made his way to the tall Queen. It took him a moment before he could really say what he needed to. “Nothing is terribly wrong, Your Highness. But.. Ghoulmaster just sent big news to us.” He happily announced.

At this, Maria looked down at the Doctor and cocked her head curiously. She knelt down in front of him and stared into his rose eyes with her silvery ones. “Big news?” Maria started. “And what, may I ask, kind of news was it?”

Dr. Fright half-lidded his eyes and smiled. “He’s lent us more territory, so we can move our stage to a new location.” He replied. Maria’s eyes widened and her stitched lips went into an ear-to-ear grin. After all of the awful experiences and news she was brought in her rule, this was by far the best. “But.” Dr. Fright held up a finger. “He assigned the locations were allowed to take over.”

Maria’s smile vanished and she pursed her lips instead. 

“Which ones did he assign..?” Maria questioned.

He sighed. “The Big Wheel, the same place we are in, the Batman Stunt Arena, or the Boardwalk.”

The Clown Queen’s mouth opened to say something but she closed it when the word ‘Boardwalk’ went through her head. If that was one of Ghoulmaster’s choices, did Dr. Fright agree to it more than the other three? That question recurred nonstop. She needed to make sure.

“Well.. Did you come here to place your show in this zone?” Maria asked.

“You no take our fame!” Crobble squawked angrily, irritably hopping a few times and roughly flapping its wings, causing transparent clouds of dust to puff up from the ground. 

“N-No, no no no! We haven’t agreed to it yet! Don’t worry.. If you don’t find it acceptable, we’ll figure something else out.” Dr. Fright assured the two Trail Leaders as he held his hands up defensively, proving that he was innocent over the idea. 

Crobble didn’t seem to fall for this and its hind legs stretched up, making the bird-creature appear taller and deadlier. Its wings outstretched and beat hard. Its beak went agape and it screeched protectively for the other Clown Queen. Maria, thankfully, pounced in front of the orange bird and held it back from injuring the two ghouls. Crobble let out one more cry before it relaxed and stood down, folding its wings back into a normal position. Maria sighed and stepped back around, kneeling in front of the Doctor once again. She smiled.

“Listen. I don’t believe you’re doing it for your popularity.” Maria stated.

Dr. Fright shook his head. “No. I would never-”

Maria pressed to of her fingers to his lips. She retracted her arm and curled her fingers around the glossy sapphire streak that floated off her shoulder, connected between the jade and violet strips. “I think.. You’re trying to do something for your servants, doctor. You want to-” Maria brought the blue streak to Dr. Fright’s chest and pressed. “-protect them.”

Dr. Fright felt the sapphire’s mist flow through him when it was pulled away from his chest. The strip floated back into its normal place on her shoulder and the Queen stood back up. Diana and Dr. Fright gazed up at her, nearly bowing at their will.

“No, no. Don’t bow, my dears.” Maria murmured and walked past them, progressively heading to the exit of the horror-filled circus. Crobble gnashed one side of its beak, soon trailing behind the clown. It struck its wings to the pebbly ground, gaining the ghoul’s attention and causing them to follow. “Is it likely to have a, as they say, chat with the Ghoulmaster?” 

Shrugging, Dr. Fright caught up with the vivid Trail Leader and grinned nervously. “Maybe it’s for the best?”

***

Kristin and Wendi were sitting out on the edge of their show’s stage. The sky was cloudless and the bright sun glared down at the amusement park. Even if the light was partially blinding most workers and should have been warming up the grounds, it was still freezing. Late October, what were they expecting?

Wendi was continuously fiddling with the buttons and wire on her telephone prop, trying to truly get it to work. Kristin was anxiously tugging at her smooth turquoise gloves. About an hour ago, Dr. Fright was alongside of them and another hour later, he absolutely disappeared with Diana. Although he was a strong man, he was also unpredictable. 

Kristin cared entirely about this Doctor. When his original name was TJ, he was kind enough to bring her in when she was a wounded mortal. She didn’t live long enough to see where her nephew went after she was bitten, however she prayed every day that he was safe somewhere. Anywhere until they were put to rest for the new year. Kristin tugged harder on the fabric until she felt something pop in the strings.

“Oops.” She whispered. Not wanting to damage any more of the glove, Kristin put her arms across her legs instead. 

Everything went silent for a moment soon after. Only the light winds and the clicking of buttons on the prop phone that Wendi played with. For once, it was a peaceful day. No guests were present and no Six Flags workers or walking character suits came sauntering around Movie Town. But, the most silent noises abruptly ended. The tapping of the plastic buttons stopped and when she glanced Wendi’s way, she saw that the other female was giving her a weird look. Kristin paused uncomfortably, then hesitantly angled her head to stare back at her.

“What?” Kristin politely asked.

Wendi shrugged and placed the prop phone in the small opening on the stage where one of the smoke machines was intact. She turned herself in the direction of Kristin and instantly shoved herself closer, making the bluish ghoul flinch in surprise. Wendi crossed her legs, folded her arms, and smiled at Kristin, expecting some type of reaction. 

Kristin was completely bewildered, thinking that Wendi was in some sort of enigma. She looked another way and back at the blonde haired girl, finally raising an eyebrow. “Y-Yes?” Kristin whispered.

That was the only thing Wendi needed. She grinned a toothy grin and leaned away from the other, in case she really was feeling a tiny bit uneasy. More than a tiny bit..

“Alright!” Wendi chirped. “What’s your opinion?”

“What?” Kristin frowned.

“The locations that Ghoulmaster made, silly!” Wendi replied, holding her arms out to Kristen. “The Big Wheel, right here? The Boardwalk or the Batman Stunt Arena?”

Kristin softly grabbed Wendi’s hands and freed a breathy chuckle. It was a difficult choice between those four. She loved where she was in the show and she never performed in front of the Big Wheel. The Stunt Arena would act like the same thing, really. Just an enclosed space. The Boardwalk, like some have suggested, may work with a more radiant stage to match the clown’s liking. “Um.. well..”

She looked up to see the widest smile on a ghoul that she’s ever seen. Kristin gulped and separated her hold on one of Wendi’s hands, brushing some light blonde strands of hair out of her eyes. “You know, I don’t think it matters to me yet..” Kristin said truthfully. “I think.. It matters if we don’t change.. Or go away.”

Wendi tilted her head, not quite understanding what she fully meant yet. Kristin smiled and closed her eyes, subsequently opening them. 

“You don’t have to understand. We're a family, Wendi..”


	3. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Fright and Diana continue to have their talk with the two Trail Leaders until something interrupts them. Something terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a very good chapter, in my opinion. It was kinda rushed if you could tell. :/

“So do you believe this ‘master of darkness?’”

Dr. Fright patiently walked next to the Clown Queen down the wide carnival path, shutting down any interjecting voices that would have came out of his lips. Diana still clung to the Doctor, fearing that some bloody clowns could jump out of their hiding spots at any moment. Although she was the only one who heard Maria’s soothing voice, her adrenaline never lowered. Was this Trail Leader telepathically messaging her? Diane thought it was never possible with one of Fright’s faithful servants. 

“Well?”

“Oh.. um.” Diana paused. She was speaking through her mind as well! To be honest, she should have figured it out by the dull blue mist in the corners of her eyes. “Not… entirely. But I do trust him. He's saved us numerous times.”

Maria hummed in agreement. She extended her arms up and fixed her miniature red and black pinstriped top hat. Turning and glaring over Diana, she smiled lovingly. 

“Well, I'm glad you trust him. He may have done a couple bad deeds, but we respect him.” Maria transferred her words into Diana, then puffed her chest out and several garnet wisps of hair flowed from her forehead. “We respect them all.” Maria said aloud that time. 

The blue mist that clouded in the edges of Diana’s eyes dematerialized and everything shifted back into the present time. The female ghoul shivered and glanced at her beloved husband and up to the two Trail Leaders, Maria and Crobble. She lowered her eyes back to the pebbled flooring and remained walking. 

The four traveled to the exit of Circus Psycho, the direction of the eight disturbing mural banners that had been–obviously– splattered with scarlet blood and multicolored paint. They passed by the decent sized block that would usually have a monstrous, gurgling animatronic clown spring out and terrify the guests but, reluctantly, it didn't. 

There was something else though. 

Once they all proceeded away from the ‘jack in the box,’ something started to envelope it. Black, oozing slime started slithering through the box’s cracks, tightening its liquid bond around the wood like it was a python strangling its prey. The ooze constantly dripped and spotted the floor with a dark texture. The box started to give in; chips of wood flying everywhere and sinking into the watery darkness, sides of the wood splintering and forcefully snapping apart. The robot inside released a hiss and bubbled when the slime entered through its wires and automatic parts, steadily melting them away. 

Maria stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to see the wooden block burst apart and begin to shine in licking flames. Sparks flew. Everywhere. The black ooze still stayed intact with the flaming object and evolving into more of a slimy beast, forming a jagged leaking mouth and sharp, wet spears on its back. The sizzle of running oil from the metals and the electricity of wires was enough for the three ghoulish figures to take cover. However, there was nowhere possible to hide from this destructive creature. 

Unexpectedly, it stepped forward. The ooze from its paw sprung in various directions when it hit the ground, leaving the breaches in the pebbled ground caked in dark fluids. The beast’s mouth sneered up, uncovering it's same black colored fangs. It jerked its head forward and let out a mortifying snarl.

“Who are you?” Maria demanded, standing in front of Dr. Fright and Diana to prevent any harm to them. 

The creature didn't reply. It growled and stepped back, prompting more of the box to blaze up in flames and thick smoke. It soon turned and stared directly at Dr. Fright with its lifeless eyes and gurgled out in a low tone. 

“Ogon' ne vash tip mertvenno stilya, is it not?” 

At that, the remainders of burnt wood and sizzling wires abruptly exploded into millions of flames and smoke. The dark clouds rushed towards the three like a tsunami and engulfed them all through dusky air and blindness. The flowing smog soared all through the Circus Psycho zone and up into the air, making the light blue sky seemingly turn into a partial night. 

 

***

Kristin and Wendi were continuing to have their meaningful conversation about the show’s upcoming future and what it would have in store for many guests. When Kristin brought up the hopeful possibility that they would never change or leave the park’s property almost ten minutes ago, Wendi was still confused. She understood she loved her new home in the park but changing was a responsibility! The behavior and character they held was priority of being switched around.

“So.. you don’t want to change?” Wendi asked.

“Oh, not this again.” Kristin chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

Wendi smirked and ignored the other’s complaining attitude. “What? I’m just.. Interested in your idea of it. I know it’s a very, very unpopular opinion between some ghouls. Maybe you’re one of them!” She pointed a finger at Kristin playfully.

She scowled at this and went to say something back to the blonde but something got to her instead. A deafening boom echoed afar, making the two flinch in terror and surprise. First, they thought it was a malfunction in testing one of the speakers in a trail. Then, that’s when the pitch-black smoke rose up into the clear sky. It darkened everything, looming over them as if it was a colossal shadow. They easily spotted flickers of orange and yellow peeking through the smoke, implying it surely was an explosion. 

“Oh my god..” Kristin shuddered and jumped off the stage and over the metal fence. Dr. Fright and Diana were out there without them.. It terrified her to say it, though he could be.. Dead. No, not like that. Wendi accompanied her and stared in shock at the massive dark clouds. Kristin shook her head and covered her mouth, tears forming in her glossy eyes. “FRIGHT!”


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Melissa, and Billy go to search with Kristin and Wendi for Dr. Fright and Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be released earlier but of course, my high school decided that "Oh no, we'll keep the school open today even if there's nearly two inches of snow out and the roads are entirely frozen." Oh well.

Steven, Melissa, and Billy were heading back from the far right opening of the Batman Stunt Arena, indicating they were checking the spot out. The three surprisingly agreed to the idea that it was an interesting site to transport their show to. They all knew that half of the ghouls inside disliked the opinion– except for Billy, he had no clue what their arguments were about– but it was easy fitting and at least looked a little decent. 

Steven and Melissa were making horrible jokes and puns to each other while Billy trailed behind. They barely noticed Wendi and Kristin staring up at the smoky sky in pure horror. Melissa had her mouth covered by her hand, trying to block out her hysterical giggling from Steven’s amusing joke.

“Oh, oh! I have another one!” Steven chipped and clapped his hands. 

“O-Oh, no Steven.” Melissa snickered, wiping away a couple tears in the corner of her eyes. “I don’t think I can survive another one.”

He flicked his hand in ignorance and sneered at his friend. “If you survived with me and Bil, you can survive hundreds of these!” He joked. Steven tapped his foot a couple times, rethinking of the joke all over again and snapped his fingers. “How much does a goblin weigh?” 

Melissa awaited an answer and Billy only stared at him with curious golden eyes. Steven opened his mouth and said the answer.

“A skele-”

“FRIGHT!!”

“-fright?” Steven repeated Kristin’s scream.  
Melissa raised one eyebrow and Billy made the face of ‘What?...’. The crazy ghoul paused for a moment and whirled around to finally see the smoke-filled sky. Kristin and Wendi were gazing up at the clouds of darkness, pointing out to the visible flames. Behind him, Melissa’s eyes widened in shock. How did they not see it before, or hear the bang of an eruption? Billy gulped and hid behind the ghoul in front of him, faintly whimpering. 

“C’mon!” Steven ordered to his friends and ran to the two girls. They closely followed. “Kristin! Wendi!”

Kristin turned around to see Steven getting closer and closer to her. Tears were running down her pale cheeks and she rushed to wipe them away. She disapproved of any mortal or ghoul seeing her sensitive side of things. “S-Steven.. Melissa…” She cracked out and sprinted forward, tightly embracing Steven and Melissa. Billy sniffed and affectionately nuzzled Kristin’s shoulder, desiring to comfort her the best he could. 

They all separated the hug and Melissa looked into Kristin’s teary eyes in worry and compassion. She moved tiny strands of hair out of her face and placed her hands on her shoulders. 

“What happened?” Melissa questioned.  
Kristin shook her head and covered her mouth again. “Dr. Fright’s out there.” She cried. “Me and Wendi h-heard something explode. And.. And then all that s-smoke.”

Wendi caressed her close friend’s shoulders and looked to Melissa, biting her lip nervously. The red-haired ghoul looked at the blonde and nodded, signaling that it would be much easier if she explained it. Wendi obliged and started to recollect the previous incident before speaking. 

“Well, we were just sitting on the stage and talking.” Wendi said. “And then just.. Kaboom!” She motioned an imagined explosion with her hands. “Y’know me and Kristin thought that one of the trail’s speakers had a malfunction but then all the smoke started coming into the air! It terrified us, we couldn’t believe our eyes.. And that’s where Dr. Fright could possibly be!”

Steven and Melissa faced each other, a little unsettled to think that their own leader was part of that explosion. “Then..” He began and turned his attention back to the two girls. “I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

He revolved around and wandered to the exit of Movie Town. Kristin and Wendi figured that it might be smarter to follow the crazy ghoul and they scurried over to him. 

Billy copied their movements and bit down on the scarlet silk on Melissa’s arm and forced her along with them.

 

***

All of Circus Psycho was basically destroyed in fire and thrown around in debris. Nothing cheerful or colorful remains in the zone, just jet black smoke rising from scorching carnival games and timber props. No signs of murderous clowns were present, and unfortunately, neither was Dr. Fright or Diana. It was a high chance that something like this, no one would have came out alive or unharmed. 

When the five gained closer to the scene of destruction and flames, it looked as if they were about to enter another dimension of hell. Their eyes couldn't immediately adjust to the darkness and none of them went through without bursting into a coughing fit. Steven covered his mouth with his puffy tannish sleeve and put in enough courage to step into the mass of intoxication. Billy followed seconds later; his animalistic traits kicking in. He was fairly immune to smoke or dust entering his lungs and even if it was capable of doing so, he would barely clear out his throat to release any minor fumes. 

“Billy.” Steven’s voice was muffled from the fabrics pressure to his lips but the mute ghoul seemed to comprehend his words. Billy perked up and hopped forward, purring intriguingly. Steven pointed ahead with his free hand, cueing for Billy to travel deeper into the thicker smoke. “Find.”

Billy furrowed his brow and sped on, sniffing to get a scent of their Doctor. Nothing. The only scent flowing within his nostrils was burnt wood, oil, and.. flesh. He whined in protest and took a couple steps more until another smell hit him like a truck. He whiffed more of the unfamiliar odor and snarled, causing it to echo throughout the darkness. 

“Billy?!” Melissa blurred out in panic. “What is it, what did you find?!”

The ghoul barked in reply and bolted to get near the odd smell. It became more and more intense each time his foot met the ground and less recognizable. It smelt similar to iron and mixed chemicals, with the hint of charred feathers. Billy squalled to his ghoulish friends and bent down defensively when their shadows started forming through the smoke. 

“Billy. What is it?” Steven repeated Melissa’s question, speeding up to the growling ghoul. Billy stomped his good and nodded his head forward, gesturing something risky was up ahead. 

Steven glanced back at the three ladies and turned to the front again before hesitantly walking on. Although it was difficult to see at first, there was a blurry object in the background through all smoke and ash. He flapped his arm around to free his sight from all the silver gases until he could make out a ball of.. scales? Right in front of the chairs and tables of Rita's was a large ball of ember scales and feathers, tightly wrapped like a pair of wings hopelessly holding onto something. Steven squinted. 

“What.. is that?” Steven whispered.

As if on cue, the orange ball twitched and it slowly unwrapped itself. The wings swooshed away more smoke around it and revealed three more figures in its hold. Crobble’s head poked out, tilting slightly. It vigorously swayed its head to spill residual crumbs of dust on the top of its head and snorted, sending a blast of steam from its nose. 

Melissa gasped. “That’s Crobble! Oh thank goodness!” 

Crobble cocked its head and squawked innocently. It licked along its sharp fangs and stretched its wings to clearly show that Dr. Fright, Diana, and Maria were completely safe and sound. Kristin sniveled happily and dashed to Dr. Fright and Diana, hugging them tightly at once. They acted surprised first and only seconds later, accepted the reassuring hug.

Maria gazed down at them and rushed to step off of Crobble’s wing. She gaped at the vulture and bowed her head thankfully, the birdish Trail Leader doing the same.

“Thank you, Crobble.” Maria blessed respectively. “You have earned my very trust..” 

The Clown Queen circled around to the embraced group, waiting for them to pull apart. Minutes after, Kristin finally detached from the two and wiped her wet cheeks. Before she could say anything to them, Maria tapped her foot on the pebbled ground and they all looked up at her.

“I’m glad you are all safe, I really am.” Maria stated. “But Dr. Fright, you have to get your servants to safety, alright?” 

Dr. Fright glanced at his wife and his other subjects and up to Maria again. He agreed and nodded. “Yes, your Highness.”

Crobble snared and sweeped its wings up, ejecting several clouds of smoke everywhere. It clawed the air and gradually lifted itself above the ground, eventually steadying its balance in mid-air. “I search!” It screeched and roughly beat its wings, sending it further away from the group. The only reminder of the vulture still being present was its faint marigold glow in the misty sky.


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria gathers all of the Trail leaders together for a talk.

Maria decided that scheduling a meeting with all of the park’s Trail Leaders would have been the best decision. They all gathered in Voodoo Island, one of the bloody mazes near the Looney Tunes kiddy area. She had no choice in explaining the strange incident to the brutal leaders that her servants and the two ghouls of Dead Man’s Party experienced. 

Everyone was assembled around the thick, steaming cauldron that sat below the wooden gallows. Some barely realized the lone bodies sprawled out in the high grass behind the rotting ropes. Maria untangled her garnet hair from a couple knots and loomed over the six other Trail Leaders, grateful that they all arrived in perfect timing. 

Rumancha– the Wasteland Trail Leader– bowed his head fist to the Queen’s royalty. He was, indeed, an unusual creature decorated in rough, deep scars and undomestic flowers. Many vines laced in poison ivy and wild leaves dangled from its back and arms. A more terrifying feature of his, is that he had no eyes. 

The second was Yvenrah, a skeletal beast who controlled all of the deranged demons in Demon District and the whole Voodoo Island territory. The third was Athenque, the Insane Asylum’s head chief; just as psychotic as his patients are. The fourth was Ridnoff, the savage leader of Blood Shed and the only one that uses a clever disguise by wearing the skeleton head of a moose, intact with sharp curved horns. Fifth, the Total Darkness and Manor Trail Leader, Dunkelheit, a german translation of ‘Darkness.’ He was, in fact, blind but his ability of smell and hearing guided guided him through the grounds and trails of the park. 

Finally, there was Crobble: Big Top Terror’s Trail Leader. It led most of its 3-dimensional clowns and without him being successfully mutated into what it was that year, all of the circus freaks would be terrorized with bright 3-D paint and high, intense laughter. 

Maria clasped her hands together and let out a sigh, hesitating for a moment. She despised the idea of making the lower leaders listen to such terrible news, however it had to happen. She bent down and every colorful strip that floated off shoulders fell against her back, discoloring quickly. That was a disturbing sign that something was wrong.

Dunkelheit lifted his head up and walked forward. “Your Highness.. I sense your feelings… What’s troubling you?”

The Clown Queen shook her head and scanned the six leaders carefully. “I have a horrible announcement to confess.” She exclaimed. “Earlier today, part of Circus Psycho was destroyed. Burnt to pieces.” 

Ridnoff nodded and the bottom of his mask moved in a cartoony matter when he spoke. “We were informed of that, miss. What exactly happened?” He asked, his voice slightly muffled. 

“Some kind of.. Creature set one of our animatronics ablaze. But… I’ve never witnessed one in my years of ruling explode like it did. If Crobble-” Maria gestured to the orange vulture. “-didn’t fly to us in time.. I wouldn’t be speaking to you all at this moment.”

Crobble hopped and chirped happily, clapping its sharp claws together. This was the first time in its entire life it saved someone’s life, not to mention two great leaders. They gave the bird time to relax and carried on with their important talk. 

“Well.. what did this being exactly look like?” Athenque questioned. “Any peculiar quality on this creature could give us valuable information.”

Maria shifted her position and closed her crystal eyes, recounting the recent encounter with the slimey monster. “It was.. unusual looking. Its whole body was made of this black slime. It formed extra limbs like arms and legs, even spikes on its back! And.. it spoke.”

“What did it say?” Ridnoff inquired.  
Lifting up her chin in thought, more confusion was placed inside her brain. She didn't recognize the language it spoke of, only that it sounded deadly and unforgiving. “Um..” Maria stuttered. “I think it went like this? ‘Ogon.. ne vash?.. tip m-mertvenno stilya?’ Was that right?”

Everyone, except Maria– who was continuing to think–, looked to Dunkelheit for a response. His name might have been a German rendition, but he knew several more languages like Latin, French, and Russian. He pursed his lips and fixed his charcoal colored top hat. 

“That must be Russian, Your Highness. It might have sounded like this too. ‘Ogon’ ne vash tip mertvenno stilya’. Which, in English, is ‘Fire is not your type of deathly.. style? Odd.. and the explosion occurred afterwards, am I correct?” Dunkelheit translated and added a new question close to the end. 

Maria nodded her head. “That is correct.” She paused and squinted her eyes before squeezing them shut. Dunkelheit was right, this was odd. The fire was there, of course, but the creature’s words puzzled her to the fire. Did it plan the petrifying event all along? 

“Miss?” Athenque snapped Maria out of her daydreaming and stared at her in full concern. 

“I.. sorry.” Maria stammered and ran her gloved fingers through her partially messy hair. Immediately, she felt exhausted and light-headed, not as active as she wanted to sound. “I may have to go back to my servants and check if they're all doing fine. Tend to some of their wounds. Thank you for coming..” 

The Trail Leaders wanted to make sure she was actually feeling well, however her form faded away before any of them could speak up. Maria teleported back to Circus Psycho with one of her more basic spells and left the others to stand there in bewilderment. Ridnoff awkwardly tapped the side of his cleaver against his bloodied pants and Yvenrah licked his boney paws. 

“Erm.. what we do now?” Crobble mumbled, lightly tapping the tips of his claws onto one another.

Meanwhile, Maria rushed, not to her clownish subjects, but to her large chamber behind the decaying fencing. She held most of her treasures and private valuables there. Hidden within one dark corner of the room was Maria’s staff; a gorgeous sapphire diamond intact on the top. Everything went dizzy when she stared at it long enough and Maria stumbled back, almost crashing into the wall and into most of the bright jewelry. 

Maria spotted a light crack on the side of the crystal. And slowly pouring out of the tiny fracture.. was black slime..


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dr. Fright and Diana return back to the dead Man's Party stage, Dr. Fright realizes that a past fiend of the park may be what caused the threatening explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one. Whatever lol

“What happened out there?!”

“Oh my, Diana, Dr. Fright, are you alright?”

“Are you hurt?!?”

“We heard the explosion!”

All of Dr. Fright’s servants constantly chattered to the two victims of the explosion. Once they returned to the backstage, their clothing was still faintly caked in ash. It gained everyone’s attention and all were relieved that they came back. Seconds after they arrived in the room, Diana rushed to sit down into one of the comfy chairs and sighed; exhausted and pained. Kristy and Marisa hurried over to her and assisted in brushing off some of the dust.

Melissa and Steven lead Billy into a more quieter room, in case his fierce behavior broke out. Wendi did the same with Kristin so she could ease her younger friend.

Everyone’s voices loudened even more, questions and concerns about their health and the previous incident at Circus Psycho. However, the communication between one another silenced when Dr. Fright held his hands up to the small crowd. They stopped and stared at their leader. 

Dr. Fright put his arms back down to his side and exhaled wearily. 

“Sir..?” LaVon spoke up. “Are you al-”

“LaVon, I’m fine.. Listen, I want everyone to just calm down. Me and Diana are just tired out. Maria and her servants are fine, so are we. Now..” Dr. Fright stopped and rubbed his eyes, his tiredness catching up to him. “I just have to have some time to relax.”

His subjects understood and nodded their heads acceptingly. Dr. Fright kept his eyes on a couple of them before stepping over to his wife, kissing her on the cheek, and walked to his dorm. He entered and gently shut the door behind him. His dorm was similar to a miniature library, stacked with multicolored books; large and small. His books consisted of extreme and powerful spells that he already memorized and monstrous beasts that dwelled in hell and heaven. 

Dr. Fright went over to the tall shelves and inspected the rows of books, searching for the right one. He came across a turquoise hardcover perfectly lined in golden and silver glitter and pulled it out between a pair of other books. The front of it read: ‘Banished Creatures and Monsters of the Underworld.’ Opening it, he briskly flipped through the yellowish crinkly pages until he reached page 32 and 33. Inscribed on the top of both pages were the labels ‘Rhaouliah’ and ‘The Shadowed Beast.’ He placed his finger on the beginning words on Rhaouliah’s paper and recited it in his mind:

_Rhaouliah. The most feared Doctor Fright in the early openings of Fright by Night. Held deathly powerful spells that consisted of black magic and transformation. He used such powers upon innocent ghost and ghouls in the park, forcing them to suffer and be inflicted with newly formed limbs, exposing their true horrifying state of horror. Though he magically healed the Lake of Futures surrounding the rear of the beautiful park, his selfishness and impurity is clearly shown through the monster he undeniably is._

Dr. Fright gulped and switched over to The Shadowed Beast. 

_A looming monster in the darkest depths of the Underworld. Its powers are quite quiet but its size and deep hunger for human flesh is unquestionable. This beast will leave trails of black goo behind it like a slug and can quickly change forms if needed. Accounts of it being known in the park: 18 years ago._

This couldn’t possibly be true. 18 years ago is when Fright Fest– more known as the Halloweekends in the early 90’s– first opened. The Shadowed Beast could have been spying on the park in 1997 and ghouls weren’t as skeptical in 1989 to believe anyone was keeping eyes on them. And Rhaouliah was banished in 2003 but it’s not enough proof that it still couldn’t be him. Fear and worry got the best of Dr. Fright. He ripped out the two pages without hesitation and stuffed them in his coat pocket. 

Walking out to the still paranoid group, Dr. Fright noticed Diana was gone from sight, along with Marisa and Kristy. He figured that she needed some rest and the two girls wanted to keep her company. Mark was sitting at the same table that all of the other boys were at and it took them nearly ten seconds to register that Dr. Fright was out of his dorm. 

The rock star smiled gladly and opened his mouth to say something to the Doctor.

BAM!

Everyone turned their heads to the entrance of the backstage to see it wide open, with WretchEd– one of Ghoulmaster’s closest servants– standing in the opening. He was breathing heavily as if he just rapidly ran to their show stage. He held up a finger and Dr. Fright raised an eyebrow.

“S-Sir..” WretchEd giggled out, laying his hand on the back of the door for support and smoothing his fingers through his indigo curly hair.

“Yes, Ed?” Dr. Fright amusingly replied, placing his hands on his hips.

“Ghoulmaster.. Wants to see you, if you don’t mind..” He spoke, grinning sheepishly.

WretchEd’s grin made Dr. Fright feel slightly uneasy, only by the reveal of his keen fangs. Yet, he still didn’t decline the offer from this king of darkness and stepped out of the backstage, avoiding Ed’s presence. When the two left the ghoul’s residence, the four boys were left unattended again.


	7. Ghoulmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Fright goes to Ghoulmaster to get somebody information about the Circus Psycho incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't really crappy. Sorry lol

“So you wanted to see me?”

Dr. Fright took his place only a couple feet away from the high discolored stage, watching the king of darkness cautiously. Ghoulmaster was sitting in his regal golden-striped throne, one leg crossed over the other and his pale fingers running through his dark bangs. The Doctor noticed some of his ghostly servants were slowly walking out of the dim corners of the castle and standing heedfully. Some of the originals even made themselves known like the female psychic doused in golden jewelries to the Shakespearean actor. 

Ghoulmaster motioned his hand to Dr. Fright’s coat pocket and bit down on his lip with one of his fangs. “The papers.” He muttered in a grim voice.

Dr. Fright raised an eyebrow and lowered his head to his pocket and back up to the other ghoul. That was horrifying. How did he know about the papers when their properties aren’t that close to one another? “Um.. How do you know I have papers with me?” Dr. Fright questioned uncertainly. 

“Listen, Evan.. I know what happened on Maria’s side and I am deeply saddened for her loss in   
her zone. But if you desire to find out what and who did it, let me see the papers… Please.” 

Ghoulmaster replied. However, Dr. Fright didn’t cooperate and he didn’t approve of it that well. He pointed to the flooring on the stage, where he wished for the Doctor to place down the two pages. “I have eyes, Doctor.. I’m not as strong as you, I’m not as wise. But I have eyes to glimpse over this park and make sure everyone is in harmony. Now. Put down the papers.”

Sighing, Dr. Fright moved towards the edge of the stage, reached into his pocket, and laid down the two crumbled piece of papers. Ghoulmaster sat in his throne for a couple more seconds before he disappeared in a bright flash of red and landed in front of the pages. He bent down and gently picked them up, scanning over the writings carefully. Dr. Fright shifted his position uncomfortably when Ghoulmaster squinted in confusion.

“Well..” He began. “The thing that attacked Circus Psycho.. Is neither of these.”

“W-What?” Dr. Fright exclaimed in shock.

“Rhaouliah. Father of Derek, the fifth generation’s doctor. The event that happened not even an hour ago was not possibly caused by this putrid ghoul, he's securely kept in the underworld without a problem. Not to mention, he wouldn't dare to come up above the surface after how much hell his son gave him. And true, the shadowed beast can change forms and leave behind that trail of a dark substance. But talk? Not possible.” Ghoulmaster explained. 

“B-But!” Dr. Fright stammered.   
Ghoulmaster stomped his boot against the floor, sending a loud echo through the stretched room. Dr. Fright closed his mouth and bowed his head in disappointment; the white curly bangs covering over his crimson eyes. 

Ghoulmaster motioned his hand to the Doctor, signaling for his servants to escort him out. The blue ghosts followed in command and grabbed Dr. Fright in order to lead him out of the castle, however he fought back. “Listen to me! You may be wrong! Those two could have teamed up!” Dr. Fright protested. 

The dark king ignored the man’s screams and turned away, teleporting the two pages back into Dr. Fright’s coat pocket. They were all nearly to the castle’s large doors before the doctor heard Ghoulmaster murmur something under his breathe. 

“Pozhiratel' dush..”

And at once, Dr. Fright was thrown out of the castle.


	8. The Soul Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghouls may have figured out what caused the destruction in Circus Psycho.

Dr. Fright had no other choice but to return to his signature area and back into the backstage, where everyone was waiting patiently. The girls were luckily back out, except for Diana, and sitting in the other round of chairs around the second table. Some of the boys and girls were whispering nervously upon his arrival. He noticed that LaVon rose his head up immediately after the creaking of the backstage door. His expression went from worry to comfort and he instantly stood up from his chair. He darted over to his boss, almost knocking into him. 

“A-Are you alright? What happened, you look.. paler.” LaVon asked in a panicky tone. The others sighed in relief once someone had the courage to go up the Dr. Fright and ask what was wrong. However, he frowned. “Sorry.. Um, well what did Ghoulmaster want?”

The Doctor shook his head and pushed some of his white curls behind his ear. “He wanted to discuss something with me, that’s all.”

The girls sat silent but Marisa stood up, causing the other four to flinch in surprise. Dr. Fright turned his head to her when he heard her chair scutter back and saw that Marisa was making her way towards him. She crossed her arms irritatedly. “That’s not enough for us, Fright. You can’t just come in here after leaving us along for a half an hour and believe that we weren’t worried! You never took that long before, even during that meeting with Yvenrah in 2010!” 

That. That was unexpected, especially from her: a usual bubbly, ecstatic ghoul. Dr. Fright held his hands up in surrender and reached down into his pockets, pulling out the two crumbled pages. He straightened them out and laid them on the boy’s table, allowing them all to see. The girls sitting around the other table got up and leaned over some of the others to read the small inky words that scattered along the beige papers. The first words they saw were Rhaouliah and The Shadowed Beast, which struck discomfort through all of them. 

Kristy swallowed back her unnerved state and looked up at the Doctor. “Do you really believe it can be them?” She briefly stuttered. 

Dr. Fright only shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall, next to the backstage door. He looked down and pursed his lips before saying anything. “I did.” He started. “But Ghoulmaster proved me wrong. Rhaouliah was banished so many years ago.. The only reason he or The Shadowed Beast would come up above the surface is to receive more power.. It’s neither of them.” He paused and looked at Kristy. He was sure that everyone else kept their eyes on him too. “It’s something greater.” 

Although he was done speaking, they expected more to come from him. He scanned the tiny audience and closed his eyes, inhaling the air. He exhaled and gently nodded. “The last thing Ghoulmaster told me before he forced me out of the castle.. Were these two words: Pozhiratel' dush.” He spoke. 

The ghouls looked back and forth to each other. They had no idea what those words meant, it was definitely in a different language. Yet, someone decided to interrupt the quiet surroundings. Rashawn slightly raised his hand, alerting the Doctor that he would start speaking.

“You know, sir. The word Pozhiratel' dush has actually been said many times in Russian terms. Especially from my father.” Rashawn said. He ceased and looked to be lost in thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers, making it look like he remembered something. “Dunkelheit is Russian too. Before we ever started in this show, I overhear him and the Manor’s chief talking. And one time.. I heard them mention that word. Dunkel said it meant.. Soul eater.”

Dr. Fright squinted and frowned confusedly. Then, his eyes widened and he perfectly understood what it meant. He should’ve known this whole time. Back when he was searching through the _Banished Creatures and Monsters of the Underworld book, he could’ve swore he passed by the label ‘Soul Eater.’ It flashed through his mind as he recalled himself flipping through the pages. Furlight, Hallows, The Misery, Plasma Licker, Soul Eater. That was all it took for the adrenaline to rush through him._

Turning away, he fixed his red coat and cleared his throat. He tried not to sound nervous. “Something none of you should worry about, it’ll be fine. Trust me.” Dr. Fright comforted them and gestured to the door. “For now, you should all just get ready for the Awakening to start.”

Everyone agreed, even if their expressions were still full of anxiousness and worry. It was only an hour until the Awakening began and many of the guests have made their way into Movie Town, thankfully not many during his trip back. Though, the awaiting hour seemed to feel like days once the silence in the room started up again.


	9. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remainders of the Soul Eater finally makes its way to Rumancha's residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Rumancha wasn't technically my "favorite Trail Leader?" I didn't want it to be Maria (P.S. it was originally going to be her) because she's just a loyal leader! I wanna keep her for a bit longer.

The park was beginning to fill up with guests and the clock was about to strike 6. Only another hour and the Awakening would begin; allowing every ghoulish creature to come out during the frightening parade. However, the Wastelanders didn’t take that time to sit around their trail and think it’s necessary to wait. They all guarded the entrance, occasionally terrifying a few kids or teenagers that passed by. On the inside, more were scattered around and many blocked the view of Rumancha’s presence. 

It slept soundly in the radioactivity area, once or twice lifting its head up at the smallest sound. The vines that outstretched from its side and back stuck to the matted fencing and the mulch ground, frequently lifting up the small chips of wood into the basal flesh. Its servants were grateful it had no eyes, however that didn’t stop its hearing and smelling. It was possibly greater than any other animal on the planet. 

Rumancha extended its rough claws and snorted, sending visible clouds of air out of its nostrils. The guards jumped at this and looked at each other. They held their weapons tighter and stared at the entrance of the trail in concentration. Yet, with all the focus on the front, the Wastelanders didn’t seem to spot the black goo slithering on the side of the entrance and immediately camouflaged within the soil. The substance passed by the guards that stood ahead of Rumancha and it stopped directly in front of the beast’s scaly paw. It took a moment before it enveloped itself around the paw, forming a black shell around it. 

The creature sniffed and lifted its head up, cocking it. When it felt the odd texture shaping along its arm, it snarled and pounced up on its three legs, struggling to shake off the goo. It roared, letting out more animalistic noises throughout its throat. 

The guards whirled back to see their leader clawing at the black liquid. Nothing happened. It screeched and stood up on its hind legs, flailing its front legs in terror and dawning pain. The goo already started to configure around Rumancha’s entire mangy skin, molding the poor beast into a black, frantically moving figure. It opened its mouth to release another roar but the slime forced its jaws shut; the only noises being heard were from its gorge. 

“Try to get it off of him!” One of the guards yelled and pointed to the mass of darkness with his dagger.

They rushed to attack the weird substance surrounding their king. Though, when the sharp and deadly weapons almost made contact, the goo pulled away and prompted the blades to collide with Rumancha’s skin instead. 

It shrieked again in agony and smacked them away with its gooey tail. Instantly, the slimed reptile scampered out of the maze’s entrance and accidentally slipped on the black liquid, smashing itself into the snack and beverage stand. The workers inside screamed in terror, stumbling back into the wall and treats. Rumancha ignored their yells and ran forwards, nearly crushing other guests to death. It came across the ‘Just My Rotten Luck’ magic show stage and then Skull Mountain, reaching the point where the Swashbuckler was located. It growled and appeared apprehensive under all the slime. 

Rumancha went into a lunge position and darted in another direction, where the blood fountain was placed. It slammed its side into the metal fencing as well, petrifying many guests that sat on the ledge of the fountain and many who were walking around. The beast struggled to make its way to the Big Wheel and possibly to Movie Town, without any other interruptions in its path. As he passed the large ferris wheel, Rumancha jumped up and let out a bellow that echoed in its throat. Workers and guests ran, allowing it to pass by them. However, it may have been a horrible idea to let this creature past the covered Movie Town sign. Gooey paws splashed against the gravel ground as it reached closer and closer to the Dead Man’s Party stage. 

No ghoul was present at the moment. That didn’t halt Rumancha from its troubling run and it plowed its way through the hundreds of guests that desperately waited for the Awakening to start. Screams, cries, and curses were lifted up in the air as the creature forced through and towards the huge state. It tripped on its own legs and newly formed substance, causing it to collapse to the ground and produce agonizing whines. 

The beast shook, spreading the goo in separate directions like a wet dog. People hurtled back at the strange matter that gradually moved, near or far from them. Rumancha scratched at the ground and lifted its head up to the stage, impatiently wagging its tail for the show to start up. 

Although Rumancha acted like he was in intense torture and desired help from the only Doctor he could get to, it’s exactly where this slime wanted him to go.. Where Pozhiratel' dush wanted him to go.


	10. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of another Trail Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, did you get my hint in the summary? 'Another' Trail Leader? *nudge nudge.* suspenssse

“Alright everyone! 30 more minutes until the Awakening begins, so we must get prepared!” Dr. Fright loudly informed his ghoulish subjects. All of the ghouls gathered around in an organized circle and listened to their leader carefully. “The show’s times will be switched to 6:00 and 9:45, instead of them being combines with 7:15 and 11:00.

His explanation was clear and comprehensible. If the dance show had to be cut down to a shorter schedule, it was meant for a good reason. Whatever this substance or spirit traveling through the park was, Dr. Fright wouldn’t hesitate to protect his own servants from it. Steven brushed his frizzy brown hair back and adjusted his velvet dotted suspenders, smiling sheepishly. 

“So.. we’re still gonna have fun right?” Steven asked in a pouty tone once his grin disappeared. “I   
hate when we can’t bring our guests happiness! And that’s a strong word for me, Doc.”

Dr. Fright chuckled and took off his top hat, dusting it off with his gloved hand. He placed it back onto his head, slightly layering over the beginning of his colorless hair. Clasping his hands together, he opened his mouth to say something. Yet, everything was starting to feel different. In the corner of his left eye, Dr. Fright caught the silhouette of a female ghoul. He turned, spotting Marisa standing on one of the wooden crates– that she obviously pulled over– and viewing the crowds outside the glossy window.

However, Dr. Fright noted she looked to be more fearful than curious. Her eyes were widened, mouth briefly open, and her breathing faintly speeding up. Even her spiritual heartbeat was quickening more than it should have.

“Marisa?” Dr. Fright murmured. She didn’t respond but he swore he saw her terrifyingly shiver. 

Marisa gulped and walked backwards, accidentally bumping into her leader. She didn’t pull her eyes away from the window and only released a startled whimper. Dr. Fright lowered his eyebrows and placed his hands on her shoulders, comfortably rubbing them. 

“Dear, what’s wrong?” He repeated his question, leaning his head down to look her in the eyes. “Marisa, you have to speak to me.”

Shaking her head, a strand of her black glittery hair fell in front of her azure eyes and she pointed a shaky finger to the window. Dr. Fright followed her direction and slowly stepped towards the glass. He stepped up on the crate and peaked out, expecting some kind of creature to jump up and scare him, but all he saw was.. Rumancha.

Hundreds of petrified guests were backing away from the gooey mess. Dr. Fright immediately recognized it. The same black slime that caused the explosion in Circus Psycho and now it searched for more destruction to another previous Trail Leader. Next, it was going to be them. 

Rumancha seemed extremely exhausted and experiencing heaps of pain. Its claws occasionally came up and tore at the black goo, unsuccessfully ripping it off. At some points, it acted like it was struggling to maul itself; whirling and angling ways that were pretty disturbing. 

Dr. Fright pursed his lips in thought and whipped back to scan his servants expressions. Terror, nervousness, shock, and worry. He didn't blame them. Fixing his crimson coat, he moved off of the crate and paused. 

“Everyone.. stay here.”

He sped to his archives-full dorm, examining through most of his books titles. Dr. Fright needed a spell book that held the magic of separation. The spell that would permanently remove two forces from each other. He pulled out a merlot colored book that was simply titled ‘Spells’ and flipped through the the clean pages. 

Finally landing on a page labeled ‘Splitting and Combining Two or More Living Energies,’ Dr. Fright rushingly studied over the spell’s words and bolted out of his room. His servants didn't have any time to question where he was heading until he slammed open the backstage door and made his way to the slimy beast. 

“Fright, what are you doing?!” Diana screamed from the opening. Thankfully, the ladies held her back. 

Dr. Fright blocked out his wife’s hollers and gazed up at Rumancha’s new form. The beast trembled and looked over the smaller human, some drops of black liquid dripping to the floor from his movement. The Doctor puffed his chest out and held one of his arms out. A bright red orb circled in his palm and his nails glowed the same red color. 

Rumancha snarled in and throat and motioned his body up, gradually standing on his hind legs to strike the man. Dr. Fright clenched his other fist and stood proudly, soon yelling out in another language.

“Adiutorium ab alterius oculis!” Rumancha snapped back by those words, yelping fearfully. “Non tu dignus mala nova forma corporis; Derelinquamus eam, et putridis animalium!!”

The Latin words hit the slime like a truck, causing it to squirm and bubble painfully. It let out a piercing screech and pulled apart from Rumancha’s body, splattering to the gravel ground. The remains stuck to his scales hardened and fractured; a glimmering blue shining inside the cracks. They broke apart into tiny fragments and faded away, promoting the slithering slime to flinch in agony. It hissed and wriggled away, past the puzzled crowd and out of Movie Town. 

Dr. Fright carefully watched the substance disappear from sight before he looked up at the tired Trail Leader. It was roughly inhaling and exhaling, transparent mist coming out from its nostrils. The deep wounds all over its scaly stomach, sides, and legs were bleeding profusely.

Suddenly, Rumancha shivered and took one step to the Doctor until it collapsed to the hard ground. Its dark shades of blood quickly reddened and stained the pebbles that scattered the grey ground. It sucked in one more breath of oxygen and then.. its chest went still.


	11. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Fright assigns new jobs to his faithful servants in order to stop this evil creature from hurting anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was rushed and y'know, it's bad xD

The next day was a quiet one. Every trail and zone found it useless to protect their leaders after what happened to Rumancha the day before. No matter how much security surrounded each maze, the slime would get through like it did with Wasteland. To be honest, everyone was actually terrified. No one knew who could be chosen next for the death line. 

Dr. Fright was sitting in his dorm, silently reading one of his unfinished books and trying to get rid of yesterday’s memory. He was holding onto the bookmark that identified which page he was left on and once or twice gripped it tightly when horrible images came into his mind. About their passing Trail Leader.. About everything that was going wrong. He lost another member that came into his life; he couldn’t bear to lose one more. 

The Wastelanders put together a funeral for Rumancha, however nobody found it acceptable to go. Not even Dr. Fright desired to drop by. The only thing he desired at the moment was protection. That day was hopefully going to consist of no odd encounters or no more death. Please lord, no more death. Dr. Fright begged in his mind. 

Outside in the main room of the backstage, many of Dr. Frights servants were in deep sadness and stress. Billy laid himself down on the tiled floor like a dog and periodically nudged Steven’s leg with his head, wishing to cheer his friend up. Wendi, Kristy, Kristin, and Melissa were sitting together at one of the tables and murmuring to one another. Patti and Marisa attempted to make jokes and puns that would at least make them giggle, though each time backfired greatly. Rashawn and LaVon weren’t in the actual mood to do anything but constantly have flashbacks to the recent incident. Lastly, Blaze and Russell sat at the other table– across from the girls– and speechlessly played Rummy. 

Inside his dorm, Dr. Fright felt that he shouldn’t enclose himself in his room all that time. He sighed, placed the bookmark inside the page he was on, and slid it in between two other books. He stood up from his chair and left his dorm, catching nearly everyone’s attention at the click of the door closing. Billy sat up from the floor by the noise as well.

The Doctor stood in the middle of the room and sighed, hiding his hands in his pockets. The choice he would make next wasn’t precisely protection to his own servants, instead he was risking their lives to be lost too. Yet, he wanted everyone, everyone to be safe while the park was in pure terror. 

“Listen..” Dr. Fright said softly. “I understand you’re all stressed from what happened yesterday. But today is a new day. We’ll follow our normal schedule as planned, understand?” All of his ghouls nodded acceptably and allowed him to continue on.

He took one of his hands out of his pockets.”Now I have assigned jobs for you all.” First, he pointed to Rashawn and Kristin. “Rashawn and Kristin, you’ll keep guard by the Insane Asylum.” The two looked at one another from the separated tables and nodded. Next, Dr. Fright pointed to LaVon and Patti. “ LaVon and Patti, you will keep guard near Voodoo Island.” He continued on until every ghoul had a place to patrol on in the amusement park. “Blaze and Russell, you’ll be in front of Bone Butcher Territory. Kristy and Billy, you’ll keep guard on the Manor and Total Darkness. Marisa, Circus Psycho and Big Top Terror. Melissa and Wendie, you keep guard on Wasteland and Demon District. Steven, you keep guard on Blood Shed. Got it everyone?”

Dr. Fright’s servants nodded in agreement and stood up from their seats, gathering together with their partners or standing alone. He gestured them all to the backstage door. “I know that each zone is being guarded but they need as much help as they can get. I can guard our stage and close to Ghoulmaster’s castle myself. Now all of you go!”

Everyone obeyed their leader’s command and went on with the new tasks that Dr. Fright gave them.


	12. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another attack is forced upon the poor ghoul's lives.

All of Dr. Fright’s subjects traveled through the park and to their new assigned spots. Each number of ghouls informed the remaining Trail Leaders about the added protection in or outside of the mazes. At first, many thought it was a terrible idea. Dr. Fright was putting his own undead family at risk! Who knows when the black slime would strike again and if it did, the Doctor would be blamed and looked down upon.

Kristin and Rashawn were the primal ones to get to their zone, the Insane Asylum. They decided on guarding separate sides of trail; Kristin standing under the rusty sign and Rashawn was near the exit, which was led out by several leather draped fences. By Voodoo Island, Lavon stood protectively in the front of the entry of the muddy trail and Patti was on the other side, easily to be seen by her partner. Blaze sat calmly next to the two interactive skeletons inside the small cabin, simply to the left of Bone Butcher Territory. Russell was in Bone Butcher’s, except he was further down by the exit of Runaway Train. Kristy and Billy were in close distance– probably only ten feet apart– at the entrances of the Manor and Total Darkness. Marisa made herself comfortable on top of one of the huge colorful boxes of Circus Psycho and kept her eyes on the exit of Big Top Terror. Melissa and Wendi were completely divided from one another, the blonde was continuously pacing in front of the Wasteland and the other was close to the damaged police car. Finally, Steven was nervously standing still on the side opening of Blood Shed. 

For hours, nothing happened. No encounters, no sudden noises, no signs of mischief. Everything was turning out normal. Thankfully, the managers made sure any guests that were planning on coming to the park that day were informed that the park was forced to close from an unexpected incident. If their park closed that early in the morning, it must’ve been serious. Several ghosts and ghouls were shocked by this, they didn’t technically mind any mortals stampeding around.

The outside of the Insane Asylum was quiet. Aside from muffled laughter and the patients weapons  
clattering against metal, the only such noise that truly occupied Kristin and Rashawn were cold winds. The female ghoul was fiddling with her fingers, occasionally feeling bursts of adrenaline flow through her. The darkness mixed with Kristin's anxiety caused her to irregularly see shadows or hear unknown noises. 

Rashawn, on the other hand, was experiencing nothing. He would slightly flinch in surprise when the leathery tarps along the fences would move by the wind’s force. He surprisingly felt a little safe, knowing that his close friend was just on the other side. 

Until only another hour later, that’s when he began to hear a few odd things. Metal dropping to the ground and terrifying giggles afar from the exit. Though it was close enough to send shivers down Rashawn’s spine. These noises continued on and on to the point where the red-haired ghoul was thinking about informing Athenque.

‘Cling!’ ‘Clang!’

Rashawn leaned against the metal fence, pursing his lips nervously.

‘Bang!’ ‘Clang!’

Stepping forward, Rashawn worriedly moved part of the leather aside. Inside of his mind, he continued to repeat the words ‘Oh god’ like there was no tomorrow. 

Behind the fence was something that shocked him to the core. The familiar eerie black slime was furiously slithering around and knocking over detached objects, shrieking angrily possibly from its recent lost battle with the Doctor. It got to the period when the ooze swallowed up one of the red stools, snapping it off from the concrete ground. It engulfed the chair and shockingly grew larger in form. 

The slime started to turn towards Rashawn for another meal that was in close encounter with it. Luckily, he ducked down before the liquidy creature could spot the ghoul. He swore he could feel his heart thumping out of his pale chest, which was a horrible feeling.

“I have to get Kristin.” Rashawn urgently whispered to himself. He slowly backed away from the end of the fence, careful to not make any sudden noises that would alert the slime of his presence. 

Rashawn immediately turned around to speed walk to the foggy entrails leaving the door that led out to the fencing. However, as he took a couple more steps to enter the mist, he felt something skinny wrap around his pants. Rushing to look down, his eyes widened when the same black slime was curling up his leg. More of the slimy substances were coiling over to him, gulping up the rest of his lower limbs. 

Panic rushed through him. 

He opened his mouth to scream for his dear friend, desperate for him to help him. The only thing that could have released from his lungs were part of Kristin’s name until he was cut off by a tight gooey sensation around his neck. He choked out the rest of his words but it was doubtful they would even reach the Asylum’s patients. Rashawn winced, feeling the slime roughly tighten. 

“You can't escape me grasp, my child.” Rashawn heard the dark creature hiss. “It is time you feel the wrath of us. Us, the ones of our evolutionary states. Us, the ones that have been abandoned by our loved ones. Us.. everyone that was thrown away to rot in a pit of shame and regret.” 

The voice was full of vile hatred and fierceness. Rashawn wanted to know what he.. what it meant by ‘Us.’ Were there others out there? Or did he mean the originals from previous generations that were banished from the park? It couldn't be possible.. The ghoul gurgled out a few jumbled words, too incomprehensible for the slime to understand. 

With that, it forgot about Rashawn’s struggling and lifted him up from the gravel ground so he wouldn't be dragged like a rag doll. The tight embrace was lightened and he was in enough relief to question if he should still scream for his friend. This being would possibly kill him! 

He took the only chance he had. When the creature was slithering out of the exit and still holding onto the man, Rashawn risked it. He inhaled every bit of air that his lungs could take and bellowed out:

“KRISTIN!!”

The slime perked up and shifted its body in an odd angle, dangerously staring at the ghoul. It snarled and leaned in closer, sniffing him cautiously. It looked like it actually frowned in disappointment and pulled away. The ooze snorted, a tiny bit amused.

“You idiotic ghoul.. I would have killed you right here and then, you understand that.. correct?” It spoke. Rashawn gazed up at it, holding back his breath in fear of what would come next. “But I need you for this task, my dear silly child.. We all need another ghoul to ready this ritual for everyone… not just the generations.”

Rashawn gasped. He was right.. This was something to do with the generations.. but what? The slime turned itself back around to prevent any further communication and continued on, leaving the same black transparent trail behind it..

Meanwhile, Kristin snapped out of her thoughts when a recognizable yell was echoed in the park. She brushed her light blonde bangs out of her eyes and suddenly felt ill. That was Rashawn’s voice.. 

“Shawn?” She stammered.


	13. Rescue Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristin finds out that the same slime stole her friend.

“KRISTIN!!”

Kristin snapped out of her thoughts when a recognizable yell was echoed in the park. She brushed her light blonde bangs out of her eyes and suddenly felt ill. That was Rashawn’s voice.. 

“Shawn?” She stammered. “Shawn!”

She couldn’t believe it. After the hours that passed by without any strange activity, it had to happen to them? To one of her close friends? She was a bit thankful that it wasn’t another Trail Leader but that wasn’t an excuse to not worry for Rashawn. 

However, she had no idea how to get to where he was. Kristin would either sprint to the exit of the trail or rush through it, whatever brought her to him first. 

Slamming her fist against the metal bars in frustration, Kristin rushingly paced back and forth. She bolted to one side and to the other, breathing heavily. It was a difficult choice though, by now, Rashawn could have been gone. Kristin finally made the decision on going through the trail instead and wished to avoid any interruptions during his trip to get to her friend.

The first thing Kristin was encountered with once she entered the trail’s misty path were the chain-link fences surrounding muddy floors. She stared in shock at the tiny rotten chunks of possible human flesh that laid in the wet dirt and instantly speed-walked to get away from the revolting scene. Yet, the next section didn’t help her beginning nausea. There was one blue hospital bed– surprisingly clear of any blood spots or any other weird substance– that was layered over by gauzy broken curtains. On the other side was a shiny table and utop the table was several sharp and bloodied weapons. 

Kristin stepped closer and carefully lifted up the sickle, admiring the crimson stains on its piercing edge. The shade became darker near the tips, indicating that’s where the weapon was most used. She felt her stomach mentally beg her to put the bloody knife back down and release the disgust from her body. Kristin put the tops of her fingers against her mouth, struggling to stop the rising warmth coming from her neck. She dropped the sickle to the top of the table again and turned away, immediately speeding out of the room.

“I can’t be busy looking around this asylum, I have to rescue Rashawn!” Kristin said to herself, slightly panicked. Whatever was going on inside her head was prompting the true sanity to escape. “I have to get out of here..”

Kristin desired to turn back to the entrance, but it was far too late to start off early. She didn’t want to believe that Rashawn was truly gone.. Maybe he was. She shook her head and sped past more disturbing rooms like the putrid bathrooms filled to the brim with live cockroaches and a gory child’s room with skeletal babies and creepy dolls. 

The passing of each room seemed to take hours. She didn’t want to observe any other details in the the sections and continued on until the exit was getting closer. She spotted the thick mist and bright lights occasionally flashing.

“There it is!” Kristin yelled happily. She bolted forward and bursted through the the heavy smoke, causing her to land onto a tough patch of dirt. 

Standing there for a couple seconds, Kristin quietly scanned the area after the smoke went back to its rightful place. Everything seemed normal; the fences looked fine, the air was filled with nothing but smoke, and nothing odd acted out of place. Except, when her view went to the exit, something was.. off. The ebony tarp was torn at the edges as if it was grabbed and pulled. Below the thin black plastic were lumps of a dark substance slowly slithering about. 

She squinted. “What.. is that?” Kristin murmured and walked over the liquid, bending down when she got close enough. It flinched back when her presence became clear and she swore she heard it slightly hiss. “This can't be what I think it is.. can it?”

Her hand extended to the slime and she went to touch it when her sight started to fuzz up. The perfect sight around her blurred up to the point where it was simply jumbled colors. What’s happening?! Kristin screamed in her mind. She felt herself fall back into the metal fence.

A light blue haze formed in the edges of her eyes, just like the time where Maria communicated with her telepathically. It couldn't be her this time, though. Maria was dead, right? If she would have spoken to her, Kristin should have seen her spirit. 

Suddenly.. a eerie, cracks voice entered her mind and spoke threateningly. 

“Vy napugali, my dear child?” It uttered softly, making Kristin raise an eyebrow at this. “If you wish for your ghoulish friend back, travel over to the Autobahn. Inform anyone, you’ll be forced into the same situation as your poor friend. Death.. Ne bud'te slishkom pozdno!”

The cloudy mist disappeared from her sight and the combined blurs of the area came back into place. The Autobahn? That was the zone of the park that was far from abandoned. It was probably decaying and overrun by wild animals or other creatures. However, Kristin didn't hesitate the voice's deadly offer and get hit up. She exited the trail where the back of the Big Wheel was located and darted back into Movie Town, towards the walls that blocked off the rest of the abandoned park.


	14. Rescue Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Fright immediately goes to Ghoulmaster's castle after Athenque informs him about the disappearance of Kristin and Rashawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to include more when Kristin went to find the creature that sole Rashawn but I was too lazy to add that. It'll be in the next chapter *Thumbs up.*

It was barely an hour later when Athenque noticed that Kristin and Rashawn were nowhere to be found. His servants had no clue about it since every mental patient was down in the basement of the Asylum and messing around. It wasn't really their faults; they figured the two were protecting the building. But the slime out in the open was a huge risk to Dr. Fright’s ghouls and if any of them got injured he would take the blame or everyone would put the blame on him. 

However, Athenque saw it differently. He knew Dr. Fright as a loving, loyal leader and a true friend. True, it was his own idea, though the creation of this strange substance was not. Whoever made the murderous slime desired each monster’s death and would not stop until each shade of blood was spilled. 

The Insane Asylum’s Trail Leader inspected the area carefully and found remains of black goo scattered along the dirt of the exit. He instantly realized that this black slime that attacked Rumancha and Maria was the exact one that stole Kristin and Rashawn. It had to be.. At once, Athenque commanded his patients to stay in their assigned spots and immediately sped to the Dead Man's Party stage to inform the Doctor. 

Meanwhile, Dr. Fright just returned from the front of Ghoulmaster’s castle and was in the backstage, tidying up a few things before all of his ghouls came back for lunch. When Athenque arrived, the Doctor was dusting off and washing some of the tables in the main room. The backstage door slammed open and he groaned in irritation. He swore that door would come off of its hinges sometime soon. 

“Fright! Fright!” Athenque’s voice caught Dr. Fright’s attention and he turned around to be face to face with the Insane Asylum’s leader. He jumped back in surprise and nervously chuckled.

“A-Athenque.. What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be with your servants?” Dr. Fright asked.

Athenque shook his head and panted heavily from the run. He swallowed and started to speak. “L-Listen.. You’re servants, the blonde one and the red haired one!”

“Wendi and Rashawn?” Dr. Fright replied, raising an eyebrow.

“N-No, no! The girl in the blue dress!” Athenque yelled.

Dr. Fright placed the duster and bucket down on top of the table. He looked back at the physician and placed his hands on his hips. “Kristin? What about them?” He questioned. Though seconds later, he realized what he meant. There couldn’t be any other reason of why Athenque came to the backstage so fast and mentioning his two loyal servants. The Doctor’s hands slid off of his hips and his eyes widened. “What happened to them?”

Athenque thought for a moment to regain his idea of what happened. He looked up at the Doctor and gulped anxiously. “I-I believe that the slime stole them..” He admitted.

Immediately, it looked like Dr. Fright’s irises went into bright flames of anger and distress. The Trail Leader glanced down to see his fists tightly clench. He stepped back. If a Doctor of the undead was furious, nobody dared to stand near him. Not even the leaders of the mazes.

“What?” Dr. Fright growled. 

“T-They went missing, sir! They’re gone!” Athenque explained. “There’s not a single sign of them anywhere! I tried my-”

Dr. Fright held his hand up, gesturing him to stop speaking. He inhaled the air frustratingly. “What did you find around the area?”

“I found remainders of slime in the dirt, that’s all that was there! Nothing else!” Athenque responded loudly. He began to claw at the white sleeves of his jacket as he awaited for Dr. Fright’s answer to his words. However, nothing was released from his lips.

Instead, he fixed the position of his top hat and cape, walked passed Athenque, and to the backstage door. He grabbed the doorknob and turned his head to the left to see the other’s figure in the corner of his eyes. It was like he read his mind when he spoke. 

“You can either stay here or go back to the Asylum.” Dr. Fright said. “But I’m going to Ghoulmaster’s castle to gather some of his ghosts.. And why? Well, I can’t do this on my own.”

Dr. Fright instantly opened the door and bolted out, leaving Athenque behind in a confused state. He stood there and tapped his fingers together, frequently scanning the room that surrounded him. 

***  
Most of Ghoulmaster’s ghosts were hanging out around in the gigantic show stage room when Dr. Fright had entered the ghoulish castle. Once the two heavy doors slammed shut, the ghosts went quiet and looked in the Doctor’s direction. He walked up the main stairway and down the red carpeting that lead to the tall stage. 

“Hello?!” Dr. Fright yelled. He acknowledged the ghosts that were confining the building, however he was searching for the dark king to speak to instead. “Ghoulmaster!”

“He’s not here!” A female voice rang out from the balcony side of the castle. Fright peered up at  
the wave of velvet chairs to spot a ghost dressed in a wedding dress and blonde locks lowering down to the middle of her back. He slowly stepped towards the first row of chairs, trying to recall the bride’s name. “Well you just gonna stand there or you gonna leave, hun?”

Dr. Fright snapped out of it and pushed his white bangs out of his eyes, smiling nervously. “N-No, no. Annabel.” The bride-- Annabel-- lifted her head and placed all of her attention on the ghoul leader. “I need some of your help, please.. Two of my servants were taken away.”

The Shakespearean ghoul, Shadow Falcon, took off his fedora and brushed off the top. “Which ones?” He questioned politely. 

“Kristin and Rashawn!” Dr. Fright replied back, slightly raising his voice.

Several of the ghosts took their time looking at one another in confusion and shock. There were a voice stunned whispers going back and forth. Chester adjusted his nerdy glasses and bashfully eyed the Doctor. “Who took them..?”

Dr. Fright shrugged and thought about a normal reason why. Telling them that a glob of slime took his servants away from him would be insane but it was, in fact, the truth. “Erm..” He stuttered. “Remember the explosion that occurred in Circus Psycho and the possession of Rumancha? Well, me and Athenque believe that the slime that caused it all was the entity that stole Kristin and Rashawn.” He explained, pausing for a moment before continuing. “And if you’re going to ask, Athen found remainders of the slime lying around the area.”

Vincent, the wolf-like ghost, sneakily glanced at his undead companions around him and smirked, turning his eyes back to the Doctor. He flicked his hand up. “If you’re going for a search party, I’m in. I may be a ghost like everyone else but I have the genes of a wolf, I could easily sniff them out if you have some evidence.”

That was what Dr. Fright exactly wanted. Vincent was the perfect partner for the hunt, yet it wasn’t enough. He needed more eyes to watch over the area he was traveling to. “Anyone else?” He asked the group.

Everyone went quiet until the jeweled psychic raised her cerulean arm, prompting many of her gold bracelets to jingle. “I’ll participate, dear. I could process the future that’s made in all of our hands, death or life. It all equals up if you fight this foe correctly.”

The pirate who sat next to her shifted in happiness and nodded in approval at the offer. “If Yersinia is in, I’ll be right by her side!” He unbuckled his pistol from his belt and flipped it. “Especially with this bad boy.”

Yersinia rolled her medallion eyes. “Oh, what a joy.” She muttered sarcastically. 

“I have nothing better to do but walk around the castle and do what brides do.. Er, what dead brides do?” Annabel hummed in amusement, closing her eyes sheepishly. “I guess I could join in. Wouldn’t hurt to step out in the sun for a couple hours.”

The bride nudged Shadow’s leg playfully and angled her head back, staring at him with an excited grin. “What about you, Shads? You haven’t been outside of this castle for..” She stopped and bit her lip, reflecting back on the previous memories of the younger ghost. “Five years? Pretty sure you need a week's load of vacations out there.”

Shadow huffed out a laugh and placed his fedora back on the top of his head. “You have a point, my dear.. I suppose I could have a.. tiny break from my reading?” He said, applying a little bit of pressure in his fist to prove the quantity of his trip outside the castle. 

Vincent bursted out a couple cackles. “Oh yea, for sure! A tiny bit? Jeez, it seems like you’re never here! You’re always locked in your room, reading some sort of love poem written by your role model.” He waved his hands in fake astonishment. 

“Alright, alright everyone!” Dr. Fright yelled out, interrupting their beginning arguement. “We have  
to leave as soon as possible. I think that the five of you are enough. If not, I will use my telekinesis to contact the rest of you. Understand?” 

The rest of the ghosts apprehended his words and watched the participating ghouls sprint down the staircase, ending up in front of Dr. Fright. They looked extremely proud of their bravery, not like there was much left anyway, and allowed the man to speak.

“Okay, you five. This will definitely be a tough task for you. We will be heading to the abandoned area of the park.” Dr. Fright explained.

“Um, sir, could I ask why there?” Shadow asked.

“The Insane Asylum is extremely close to the abandoned parts and it’s not that hard to miss. If that slime took two of my servants and tried to escape with them, it wouldn’t head straight for the exit. It would head straight for the forest. And that is either behind Nitro or the pathway in the abandoned sections. Now which way do you think the slime would have chosen?” Dr. Fright replied, a little more strict.

Shadow swallowed and looked down at the carpeting, causing many of the grey shades of his hair to drape over his eyes. “If it was smart enough.. I’m positive it would go through the abandoned part.” 

“Precisely.” Dr. Fright said, snapping his fingers together. “Now, let’s go before any other questions are made.”

Turning around, he walked back to the staircase that led up to the exit. The five ghosts followed him, slowly gaining closer to the two large doors. Just when Dr. Fright wrapped his fingers around the metal handle, he glanced back at the set of blue figures. His lips curled up in a reassuring smile. “Just remember that I never wanted to put any of you in danger.. Even if we’ve been enemies for the past six years, I’m very grateful that every one of you haven’t left.”

Gradually after his words, the two girls beamed gleefully, nodding understandably. The three boys barely smiled, however there was a type of delight in their eyes that neither of them desired to show. Dr. Fright revolved back to the two doors and inhaled a decent amount of air, rather tense for the upcoming events. Then, he tugged open the door.


	15. Rescue Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristin escapes the claws of Pozhiratel' Dush and sets off to find a new Mechanical that could protect her and Rashawn.

Kristin finally made it into the abandoned part of the park. Once she entered into the unguarded decomposing fences behind the Insane Asylum and through the crunching of the fall leaves, it was a little frightening to see several amazing family attractions deserted and engulfed by crackly rust, doubled with trash scattering the gravel grounds. The sky was still meant to be bright with sunlight but instead, the forsaken section was like stepping foot in the Underworld all over again. 

There was no sign of Rashawn anywhere. Nothing except cold winds and the rough rustling of wrinkly leaves brushing against dry bark. Kristin shivered and wrapped her arms over her chest, once or twice glancing at her visible breath. Although she might have been wearing multiple layers of violet and turquoise fabric, the freezing weather was beating her in the battle. Never in her dead life has she felt the soft winds so icy and her own skin was mentally asking her to turn back in desperation. 

“I have to find m-my friend..” Kristin stammered, intensely quivering. “That.. t-thing told me they w-would be here.. Or.. Did he j-just trick me?..”

Just when Kristin felt like the icy particles were forming up her legs and nearly promoting her to fall, a voice echoed out in the colossal trees. She tumbled forward and gazed up, scanning the area in fear. 

“Vy slishkom kholodno, my dear child?” 

Kristin heard her dead heart beat faster. “Who are you?” She asked loud enough, stepping closer into the darkness. 

The entity that spoke made itself known by slithering into the remainders of sunlight shining past the leaves up above. The goo hanging from its side dripped off, each one landing with a disgusting plop. It slowed its wriggling movements and halted in front of the female ghoul, staring down at her with lifeless eyes. Kristin’s breathing increased tremendously and she knew this was either life or death for her. 

In front of her was the creature that caused all of the destruction and assassinations in the park; Rumancha’s and Maria’s deaths, the explosion in Circus Psycho, the kidnapping of Rashawn! What’s next?.. Kristin gulped and stomped her foot to the ground, huffing angrily. 

“Where is my friend?!” She screamed.

Yet with a loud enough question, the slime completely ignored her and began to circle the ghoul temptingly, layering the pebbly flooring with a slimy substance. Kristin kept her eyes locked on it the entire time and refused to move positions.

“Tak chto ya byl prav, you did, in fact, come along..” It gurgled softly. The goo that trailed along its mouth curved up to form a mischievous smile.

“Yea, I did. I only came here for my friend.” Kristin furiously answered. 

“Ah, your dear friend. You’re truly caring for him, are you not?” It interrogated eagerly. “Or are you just trying to impress your beloved Doctor?”

Kristin’s eyes widened and she shook her head in fury. Stepping closer to the slimy figure, it could sense that her anger was meant to snap soon. “I do not want to ‘impress’ him! You told me to come right here in the Autobahn and I did, didn’t I? I just want my friend back!” She shrieked. 

The slime chuckled and gently rocked its head side to side, sending trickles of black ooze in various directions. A slick ebony tongue rolled out of its mouth and licked off the last leeking pieces of goo from its chin. “Heh, alright.. Polucheniye nemnogo agressivnym zdes'. I just want to ask one last question, my dear.. Were you born a ghoul?”

Kristin paused, then lowered her head down to her feet. Why did he want to know this? No one ever asked such a question like that. She’s met ghouls who were born the way they were, however.. She was not one of those fortunate humans. 

Slowly shaking her head, her eyes switched from the gravel ground and up to the gooey beast. “N-No..”

“So you were formed into one, I should add? Bozhe moy, I never expected the undead to be so..” It snickered devilishly. “Careless.”

“Careless?! They saved my life when I was dying! How can that be careless!?” Kristin hollered out.

The sticky, charcoal-colored beast instantly roared rather than a normal response to Kristin’s cry. The slime that enveloped its body started to bubble and shift into newer limbs. Piercing spider-like legs protruded from its side-- eight in total-- and vigorously stabbed them into the ground below. The head altered into an oval shape, along with vivid pink and white feathery spikes lining its forehead. Its mouth was scattered with pastel tinted lines and occasionally glowed when growls and snarls escaped. Remains of the black goo changed into glossy scales sprinkled alongside its neck and sharpened legs.

Its rear slithered into a thick, lumpy tail that shone brightly on the underbelly. The end of the tail was similar to what a squid’s jaws looks like and the fangs snapped viciously.

Kristin gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, shockingly staggered back away from this new creation. She instantly struggled to turn and bolt off from it, but one of its spider legs crashed in front of her. It burst into the ground, rupturing the hard rock below. Another dark tendril folded around her torso and gradually hoisted her up. She was flipped the other way and now fully faced the eerie beast’s emerald eyes. 

“Their carelessness is what brought them here.. I knew them more than you could ever believe!” It bellowed. 

It raised its spider leg and propelled Kristin into the Bumper Cars attraction. She landed with a ‘Bang!’ and was left on her side, groaning from the visible pain that had just been inflicted on her body. 

“W-Who are you?.. you freak!” Kristin cried.

The beast hissed, followed by a fierce snarl and lifted its scaly slender leg over the Bumper Cars’ carnival designed roof. The sharp tip slammed through the metal entrails and thin wires; the tough armor effortlessly tearing through the material. 

From underneath the ride, Kristin watched in complete horror as the automatic ceiling started caving in. Steel and metal chips fell, hitting the black flooring with a ‘Ting!’ Cracks spread through the top as if it was glass slowly being shattered. When several of the vivid wires gave in and swung lifelessly, Kristin could easily see some type of electricity flowing through-out them. The electrical discharges were somehow spreading from this murderous creature’s claw and shielding the small attraction in a charged sphere. 

The beast’s claw thrusted deeper into the metal barrier, bursting hundreds of tiny flares in the ride’s cables. They gradually surrounded the lone bumper cars, causing them to flinch and wheeze. 

Kristin’s eyes widened once she notice the carts beginning to move on their own. Steam hooted out of the man-made holes and the glossy metals that layered the cars roughly dented and shifted.

“I am Pozhiratel’ dush!” The monster’s voice bellowed furiously. “You will bow down to my word!  
Disobey me? And you’ll receive the punishments of my power!”

Fearfully scooting back against the static-filled fence, Kristin stared at the bumper cars attentively while intense bolts of adrenaline dispersed uncontrollably. It was like her own worst nightmare; the machines were coming to life.

The automatic carts rushed to form the rear ends of the cars into red and silver legs. Once they had the ability to stand up, the voltage wires that were attached to the back of the vehicle snapped and violently sparked. The tires detached and loudly thumped to the ground, possibly two or three spinning closer to Kristin. Newly created parts emerged out of the empty sockets and speedily clicked and rotated, constructing fresh robotic arms and sharp metallic fingers. Heads finally rose up, producing clouds of hot mist and ear-splitting hissing. Their mouths chomped and screeched with an automaton tone, becoming expectedly vicious for this dark beast. 

“No.. This can’t be possible..” Kristin stammered, recalling Dr. Fright informing them about these new ‘monsters’ that had been planned to be used in the earlier years of Fright Fest. The Mechanicals. “Stay away!” 

Kristin quickly stood up from her position and whirled around, only to be face to face with one of the living bumper cars. It roared and lifted its cord-structured arm, readying to strike her down. She ducked and leapt under the robot. It resulted in her being slightly scratched near her leg, which tore open one of her stockings and prompted blood to trickle out across her pale skin. She landed on her knees and struggled back up, painfully limping to the other fence. 

The pounding of heavy feet striking the floor behind Kristin gave her only one sign that this was a life or death situation. She clenched her jaw and pried herself over the metal fence, purposely falling over on her back. Without hesitating, she flipped back around on her stomach, shoved her body up from the rusty floor, and instantly ran as fast as she could. 

“Get her!” Pozhiratel’ dush shrieked, followed by a thunderous roar and the bashing of gravel becoming closer and closer. “Don’t let her get away!”

Kristin spotted the perfect escape route that was nearing into her sight. A rotting fence with many small and huge spiky openings, large enough for her frame to fit through. However, she wasn’t positive if this monster would crash into the fence or halt its speed. 

“It doesn’t matter. I have to find Rashawn and get out of here!” Kristin told herself in fear, sprinting faster to the fences.

Lucky enough-- as she was only a few feet away from the enclosure-- the monster’s claw clashed directly behind Kristin, the scales barely scraping her turquoise dress. The powerful boom startled her and she luckily made the right movement, immediately springing into the jagged gap. She tumbled to the gravel ground on the other side of the fence, wincing in discomfort at every motion against the floor. The monster shockingly stopped just before its razor claws and slender body could brutally impact into the fence. 

Kristin didn’t bother to stay and stare, instead rose to her feet and sped off to other abandoned attractions. Pozhiratel’ dush sneered and crawled backwards, sluggishly revolving around to the patient Mechanicals. It loathed to release her from its injurious sight but it knew she couldn’t get any where far. With her minor leg wound and the exit being extremely far from where they were, she would simply get halfway. The creature leaned down to the group of small robotic fiends. “Find her.” It growled quietly and raised its head back up. 

Meanwhile, Kristin was now dashing forward rather than limping uncomfortably. A couple rides were placed in opposite directions; all covered in tight ropes of wild vines and silky moss. She stopped in her tracks, scanning the many attractions in frustration. Either one could transform, yet which was more skilled in attacking the foes? Kristin swallowed back her anxiousness and stepped towards one children’s entertainment attraction called the ‘Musik Express.’ The blue, red, and yellow carnival designs were faded away, the carts attached to the middle of the ride were cracked and dimmed of color, and most of the music note patterns along the front were gone or severely damaged. It was truly upsetting, even to believe that the Musik Express was really gone!

Kristin curled her fingers around the aluminum fencing and gazed at the ride in awe. Why was this so familiar? She thought. 

_“Our abandoned attractions like The Looping Starship, Musik Express, and Batman and Robin: Chiller were originally Mechanicals, or the guardians of the Autobahn.”_ Kristin remembered Dr. Fright telling his servants, including her, about the Mechanicals purpose in the park. _“They try to protect each demonic figure in our home. Back in the first years ever, ghouls and ghosts trained them as weapons and protectors. Now, we barely see them!”_

The Musik Express was symbolized as Derek’s-- the 5th Generations leader-- protector and his own Mechanical. After the whole group left the undead world, Musik was left to decompose. Kristin pursed her lips and lowered her head, sighing. “If he’s gone, what else is left of this Mechanical? Derek was the only one who made this ride so energetic and filled with music.. It’s nothing now.”

Faith and hope began to leave her until she noticed a single word inscribed into the thick part of the fence. ‘Disco.’ Each Mechanical was given a name for their style or personality. Musik Express was Disco, a reminder of its love in music. 

“Disco?..” Kristin spoke softly, running the tips of her fingers beside the name. 

Suddenly, the fence twitched and startled the ghoul. She brought her hand up to her mouth in shock and took one step back, still dangerously close to the potentially living ride. It obviously ceased when the name wasn’t repeated, allowing Kristin to realize what was going on. Its name regenerated the rogue powers.   
Kristin grinned happily and peered into the dark depths of forgotten attraction, calm and slightly tense. 

“Disco.” She started. 

The entrails of the ride jerked back and forth, leaving the fence on its own. The car-like carts swayed like they would during an earthquake and the bulbs connected in the back flickered on and off. The bottom of the ride ripped up from the gravel, tearing itself away from the aluminum fence. Similar to the bumper car Mechanicals, new arms were created from random metals and wires, spun and snapped correctly in place. 

“Disco!”

Steam dissipated in the fresh air and robotic-like growing escaped its motors. Its back legs formed the same way its short arms did and it ultimately tore out of the remainders of wires and tough metals holding it back on the steel diamond plating. A heavy looking tail protruded, colored with the scraps of surviving yellows and oranges. The head of the Mechanical was slowly crafted into place, shaped like a lizard’s head but larger. 

‘Disco’ stood up on its short hind legs and powerfully roared, spitting out gushes of sparks and oil and triggered flares of flames to release from its harmless jaws. It crashed down and stomped, not realizing the ghoul’s presence in front of it. The dark holes that had been replaced for its eyes began to glow a glimmering red, its pupils a lighter tint and larger in innocence. The carts that were used for the attraction spun around as if they were on que for the start of the ride. 

“Wait, Disco, calm down! It’s okay!” Kristin shouted out. Her scream hardly grabbed the ride’s attention and simply lowered down its frustrated screeching. “Disco, I’m a friend!” She added, desperately thinking for a name she could use to resemble her ‘friend.’ “U-Um, of Derek’s! I was a friend of his!”

That did it. The Mechanical froze at Derek’s name and hummed curiously, dropping back down onto all fours. Kristin started to notice its tail wagging excitedly and puffs of just being blown out of its metal nostrils. It's eyes were much more notable, the pinkish pupils growing smaller and bigger in happiness for his formal leader’s name. 

“Okay, okay.” Kristin chuckled, a little relieved. She sauntered back near the joyful robot and carefully extended her arms underneath Disco’s chin. At the contact, it snorted trustfully and purred. The red in its eyes immediately changed to a chartreuse hue for some sort of acceptance and comfortably stayed in that position. “Alright.. good, er, Mechanical? I guess?.. I'm not sure if you guys technically have genders.” She giggled awkwardly. 

The Mechanical faked a laugh as well, hopping backwards like a frog. “Okay, wait, wait!” Kristin held her hand out, signaling for the automatic beast to stop its excitement. “I need your help first.”

It exhaled one more cloud of smoky mists and cocked its head left to right, attempting to comprehend her word. Help? Help with what? The Mechanical stood there motionless for a couple more seconds and abruptly yelped happily, uncertainly agreeing to this ‘help’ the female ghoul desired. What it didn't know was the injuries and destruction this unknown battle could cause..


	16. The Rescue Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kristin orders her new Mechanical friend to assist, she has to go search for her friend before Pozhiratel’ Dush can attack again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest thing EVER

The body of Disco– the mechanical– smashed into the form of Pozhiratel’ dush, tumbling them both to the rocky floor. Chunks of rock and small minerals flew up from the ground and into the air, clouding their tangled appearance away from sight. It was robot versus scales, each tearing one another apart to the death. 

This gave Kristin enough time to search for her friend. She turned away from the leftover parts of the Musik Express and followed the tiny remainders of black slime as a trail. It was leading her far from the gruesome battle scene and away from the Autobahn, where more of the bumper cars were ‘coming to life.’ To be honest, it would've been better to get out of sight from that. The further Kristin was, the closer she could be getting to Rashawn. 

“Non possum solus orare. Fright, get here soon..” She choked out and continued to keep watch of the slime chunks appearing in her presence. 

Rashawn was close. Kristin could sense it. 

Pozhiratel’ dush finally got a hold of Disco’s robotic body and using his spider-like talons, enveloped the Mechanical. The urge to release itself and catch Kristin was intense, too intense. _She_ had the information about the amusement park and the tiny, quirky beings that live throughout. _She_ knew it all. 

The creature hissed furiously and tightened its muscles. “That ghoul.. is mine!” Each armored plating was starting to dent, the wires were beginning to snap and spray out the bodily fluids of the robot, and the dazzling yellow eyes flickered. “And you.. are nothing to me!” The legs slammed down and Disco’s torso was shredded, tossing bits of metal and rubber in every direction. 

Pozhiratel’ dush allowed the upper body of the lifeless Mechanical to lurch over and slip from his deformed grasp. Colorful insides and bolts broke away, prompting the top half to collapse down and the other half to slump against the beast’s brawny paws. “You, are just an old guardian. One that no one will remember. I’ve released you from your misery.”

The creature stomped to the right and got back into position. He snarled and before the decision was made to go right after the puny ghoul, Dush noticed something in the corner of his chartreuse eyes. A storm drain. 

Indeed, his size was unnatural for a three-foot wide sewer. However he still obtained the fascinating ability. The slime. He’d be back at the park in no time; hunting, slaughtering. It would be glorious. And as if on que, Pozhiratel’ dush’s scaly skin started to disintegrate and melt like gooey molten, slithering towards the holes in the drain.


End file.
